The Night and After
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: Damon and Bonnie spend a passionate night together, but complications arise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my story "The Night and After". I really don't know where I'm going with this story yet but it is coming quickly. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective parties and I own nothing.**

**Please review and give suggestions. I welcome them and will try to incorporate them into the story.**

Damon was in turmoil, when had this happened? How had these _feelings_ started? His mission in life had been first to find Katherine coming to Mystic Falls to free her from the tomb that he had thought she'd been trapped inside. Finding out that Katherine had never been trapped at all and that she had been free the entire time and roaming free. Knowing that he and his brother were out there and never contacting either of them. He had realized that she had never loved either of them and had pitted them against each other just for her own personal fun. It had taken him a long time to get over her, but he had. Then he had been entranced by Elena, the Katherine look alike. He had at first, thought to torture his brother by wooing his girlfriend, but they had become friends and he had begun to believe himself in love with her. But, he acknowledged that he did not really love her. That the feelings he had thought he'd had for her had just been a transfer of his feelings from Katherine to her because she had been all the things that Katherine had not. He had long ago let the feelings go. They still had a bond, but it was one of friendship and shared battle and he no longer fancied himself in love with his brother's girl.

Damon laid in his bed his silver blue eyes open his brow in a semi scowl. His mind whirling as he again came back to the same question, how _had_ these feelings for her begun? Half the time he couldn't stand her she was so judgmental and stared at him with her beautiful greenish brown eyes her pretty mouth set in a mulish line whenever she saw him. She constantly used her witch powers to give him those mind splitting headaches and toss him across the room. This couldn't be happening. Damon sat up in the bed running a frustrated hand down his face. He acknowledged that he had always thought her beautiful and had on more than one occasion admired her style and her gorgeous body. He admitted that he had not liked when the witch had begun dating Elena's _little _brother Jeremy, but he had figured it was just because Jeremy was so boring and he had always thought that she would pick someone who brought out the fire inside her. Someone like him…? Damon got up from his bed with a smile as he rose from his bed. He would just have to show the little judgey witch what she was missing. Suddenly in a much better mood, Damon began to prepare for the day.

Bonnie reluctantly walked up to the Salvatore boarding house. It was very large and imposing, but she took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She never seemed to get used to coming here, it had been six years since they had fought werewolves, vampires, and other witches in the battle to save Elena's life. Now a successful business woman, Bonnie Bennett was happy with her life. She could still channel the power of the witches and she had strengthened her ability and honed her skills apprenticing under several powerful witches while in college. But, that was not the reason that she didn't like coming to visit her best friend here at the Salvatore home, it was because of one infuriating vampire. Even just thinking of him caused Bonnie's eyes to narrow and her mouth to thin he was such an egotistical jerk. He never said anything without it being some type of jibe or snide comment. Bonnie would admit only to herself that she enjoyed their word spars and the way he would flash that half smile when he had thought that he had won a particular battle. Sure, she sometimes liked his jokes and banter as well, they weren't enemies anymore, but they were not exactly besties either. Bonnie inhaled and then let go of the breath as she knocked on the door. She waited praying that Damon wouldn't open the door she always had hard time thinking whenever she had to look into those silver blue eyes as they would study her nonchalantly the color deepening. Bonnie didn't like to think about the pull they seemed to have to each other. She didn't like to admit that she found him attractive…

"Hey witch, what brings you to my humble abode?" Damon said that cocky grin gracing his beautiful face amusement dancing in his eyes. His eyes glided up then down her body. Bonnie hated that whenever he did that it felt like his hands were touching her and she blushed as she stared at him slightly disarmed. But, speak of the devil and he appeared in a black t-shirt and black well fitting jeans. "I'm here to see Elena." Bonnie liked to keep her sentences to a minimum with him and silently wished that he would just leave her alone today. "Hmm, Elena is in upstairs with Stefan. Come on in and wait in the living room." Damon stepped back slightly, barely giving her room to get through the door forcing her to brush against him to get through the door. Bonnie looked at him with blatant hostility. What was _he_ up too?

Damon led her to the large living room he walked over to the liquor cart and poured himself a glass of scotch. He watched her as she sat primly down on the couch perching herself on the edge. He had admired the casual outfit she'd had on, the jade green shirt and brown slacks had complimented her body and her eyes. He wondered what she wore underneath those slightly conservative clothes. Would she have on simple cotton underwear or would she prefer lacy garments? He would be finding out soon enough. "So, witch how is the business of burning candles and making love spells?" Damon said casually he watched with amusement at the fire in her eyes and the instant flash of anger she displayed before she controlled her features. She was so transparent sometimes.

"Business is fine, Damon. You look a bit… tired, snacked on any coeds lately?" She said casually. "Aww, Bonnie, thanks for worrying about my diet, but you know I am on a mainly blood bag diet donated from the local hospital supply." His own eyes flashed, but with amusement, as he watched her huff. He admired the slight rise and fall of her breasts. "Shouldn't you be getting Elena for me? We have somewhere to be and I don't want to run late." Bonnie snapped. She was so tempted to give him an aneurysm right now just to shut him up and get him to stop looking at her with that speculative look. What _was _he up to? "Well, if you guys have an appointment then I suspect that she should be down any minute then, hmm?" Damon pursed his lips and Bonnie firmly reminded herself not to stare at his mouth. Damon gave her that sardonic smile again and slowly walked out of the room.

"Ugh, he makes me so sick sometimes!" Bonnie exclaimed as she and Elena drove down the street. "I hate that he gets under my skin sometimes." Elena looked at her friend speculatively, she knew that Damon had never been one of Bonnie's favorite people and figured he had been in rare form this morning to get her so riled at him. "Oh, Bonnie, you know that's just Damon being Damon. He's a really good guy underneath all those snide remarks…" "He's a selfish, self centered, Doofus!" Bonnie exclaimed. Elena smiled and shook her head, she knew that underneath Bonnie really liked Damon and their combative relationship had mellowed over the years. "New topic, how are you and Jeremy doing?" Elena giggled, "Is everything going well?" Bonnie couldn't help smile as she thought of her and Jeremy's budding relationship. She had been reluctant to date him at first since he was her best friend's brother, but he had worn her down and she had finally agreed to go out with him a few weeks ago. "We're doing good so far, he's taking me to the movies and out to dinner tonight. I'm so glad that you don't mind that I'm going out with him. I had been so worried that you would feel weird about me dating him.." "Oh, Bonnie as long as you're happy and you two make each other happy it's all good." Elena said, "There's a parking spot let's pull in there."

Damon watched Bonnie and Elena walk into the small shop and greet Caroline with a hug. He needed to figure out how he was going to woo the witch away from Captain Boredom. He turned and began to walk down the street barely noticing the admiring looks the women gave him. He was so used to the glances, both covert and direct, that women gave him it was old hat for him. Damon's mind raced as his plan began to form in his mind. He would be doing her a favor, he thought, she could never find happiness with a guy like that.

"Hey witch, you're looking scrumptious, hot date?" Damon let his gaze peruse Bonnie's outfit admiringly. He liked how she blushed at his compliment and then glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie didn't like that she sounded a little breathless. He looked wonderful in his black button down and black slacks. He walked casually into her home and she once again kicked herself for stupidly inviting him in one day. Sure, she had practically been dying at the time, but still. "I thought I would come by and chat with you for awhile, but I see you must be busy." Damon sat down getting pretty comfortable on her couch even though his words made it seem as though he were going to leave. "Yes, Damon, I am going out so if you don't mind you can leave now before my date comes to pick me up." Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest and put what she hoped was a stern look on her face. Truthfully, she was a bit perplexed as to why he would pick tonight to come to her home. He had visited her a few times over the years, but it had never been a regular thing. She preferred to only see him with large crowds around. There was less chance for something to happen. Damon admired the unconscious lift of her breasts as she crossed her arms over her chest and again checked out the red dress that hugged every wonderful curve of her body. She had worn her hair down and the silky brown curls seemed to have a life of their own as she shook her head at him and watched him get even more comfortable on her couch. He smiled at her and patted the cushions next to him in a motion for her to sit. He watched the inner battle in her mind play over her face as she slowly walked over in her black high heeled shoes and sat down as far from him on the couch as she could.

"What did you want to _chat_ about Damon?" Bonnie didn't like to be too close to him he always seemed to smell so good and keeping eye contact with him was always a dangerous mix for her. She couldn't believe he had actually seemed to get even more settled on her couch as he looked at her debate on whether or not to join him. Jeremy would be here any minute and she didn't want him to find Damon practically lying on her couch like he lived here. "I thought you only saved your stimulating conversation for the ladies at the bars?" Bonnie rolled her eyes and again crossed her arms across her chest.

"Actually Bonnie, all my conversations are…stimulating. But, I need your witchy ability to help me with something." He watched her as she watched him. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she surveyed him. Damon often found it irritating how she would study him as if to see if she could figure out what his motives were. He didn't like that it felt like she could see right through him. "Well witch, are you going to help me or not?" Damon shot her an irritated look. "Do what in particular Damon? You have been pretty scarce on details. What's going on?" Bonnie said as she measured him with her gaze. He wasn't being straight with her and she couldn't quite figure out what was behind this plea for help. Damon gave her a measured look of his own, not so secretly admiring the way the cut of the dress showed off her beautiful shoulders and shapely legs. "I'm actually not sure what the problem is really." He said, "I think someone has been following Elena and there might be some trouble. I figured you and you could I don't know cast a spell to see what it could be." He looked at her with his infamous puppy dog expression his eyes going liquid and his mouth forming a sexy pout. "She's your friend too; I figured you would want to help out." She couldn't help herself she smiled at his expression. Bonnie watched him and again sternly told herself to stop staring at his mouth. "Fine, Damon, I will help. I'll have to consult my Grams and maybe Emily's grimores to see if there is a spell I can use to check. I'll come by tomorrow and we can perform it at your place. Now you can go." She said gesturing to the door. Damon smiled at her and began to get up when her phone rang he turned slightly and cocked his dark eyebrow. "You going to get that?"

"No, Jeremy it's okay. I understand, what can you do if you have to work late right? Sure we can reschedule." Bonnie tried to not let the disappointment show in her voice. She cast an irritated glance at Damon as he listened to her conversation. "I see you're free tonight, you want to go to the Mystic Grill and have some dinner? It would be a shame to not show off that dress." Damon gave her a smile as he waited for her answer. "No thank you, this dress wasn't for _your_ enjoyment. I guess I will just have to fix dinner here. Good night Damon." Again Bonnie motioned for the door frustrated as she watched Damon instead make his way to the kitchen. "How about I make you dinner then? I'm a great cook and it would be nice to get away from the Stefan and Elena love fest for awhile." Damon said as he began to rustle through her cabinets for pots. "Fine, I'll go change and come back to help you." Bonnie said in a huff as she headed for the stairs. Since he apparently wasn't going to go anywhere she might as well get a good meal out of him. Elena always talked about how good the meals Damon cooked were and Bonnie had always been curious. Bonnie took her dress off disappointedly and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair in a haphazard ponytail and went downstairs to help Damon prepare the meal.

Damon looked up to see Bonnie in a pair of old sweats that hugged lovingly to her bottom and a slightly oversized t-shirt. He smiled at her bare feet and admired the way her ponytail showed off the graceful lines of her neck. He swallowed as he caught her green eyes watching him. She had taken off her make-up and she looked so innocent and enticing all at the same time. Yes, he thought, I'm definitely going to be getting to know Ms. Bennett a little better. "You can chop those potatoes that I put out and the vegetables. I'm making my meat sauce and boiling some noodles." Damon said over his shoulder. They worked in companionable silence, each a little surprised at how comfortable they were with saying nothing at all. Bonnie set the table her mouth watering at the smells coming from her kitchen. "Don't forget wine glasses, you cannot have my sauce without a good wine to go with it." Damon said as he watched her place forks and knives on top of the linen napkins. Bonnie rolled her eyes but went back to the kitchen to grab two glasses. As they sat down Bonnie said a silent prayer over the food and began to fix her plate. The flavors in the sauce exploded in her mouth and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Damon gave her this slightly intense look and she shrugged and sheepishly told him how good the meal was.

Damon thought he might leap over the table as the decadent moan had escaped her mouth when she had tasted his pasta dish. He wondered if she would moan like that if he licked the base of her neck and further. He didn't really have to eat but he sometimes ate to keep up appearances and to keep his culinary skills sharp. He had always loved cooking with his grandmother when he was alive. "Glad you like it. That's my grandmother's recipe; she taught me almost everything I know about cooking." He smiled disarmingly and sheepishly looked away from her. Bonnie looked at him and then continued to eat with relish. She was a pretty good cook herself, but this meal rivaled anything she would get in a five star restaurant. Of course, she hadn't had a 145 odd plus years to perfect her technique. "Yes, it is very good." Bonnie said a slight smile on her lips. They ate the remainder of their dinner with easy conversation and laughter.

They sat in front of the television set watching an old movie. Bonnie was curled up on one side of the couch Damon sat close but didn't crowd her space. They had shared a few glasses of wine and Bonnie had to admit that she might be a little tipsy. She didn't notice that Damon kept getting closer and closer as the movie progressed. Soon he was sitting very close to her and she could smell his cloying after shave, but she was too tipsy to care and they had been having a good time. Damon leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand, he realized she might be softening towards him and he wanted body contact with her. He enjoyed her tantalizing smell and the way she would give him curious glances. He wanted to taste her lips and he wondered what she would do if he leaned in.

Oh my God is he going to kiss me! Bonnie thought. Did she want him too? As he leaned in closer his mouth millimeters from her own she realized that she did want him to kiss her. She didn't try to stop him as his mouth hovered so close to her own and she didn't stop herself as she leaned in to close the gap. His lips were both soft and firm at the same time commanding the kiss. Bonnie felt his hand drag her closer to his body and she melted into him as she rode the wave of desire that hit her. She put her hands in his slightly messy black hair and pulled him even closer. She soon found herself lying underneath him and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel the bulge in his pants as he lightly ground himself into the center of her body. She knew she shouldn't be so flush that she should be stopping this but, she wanted this. She hadn't realized how badly until his hands cupped her breasts and his lips captured hers again.

Damon had always known she would be passionate, but it was like she had come alive when he kissed her. He found that his own breath was getting heavy and he was finding the barrier of their clothes very annoying. His hands inched up her t-shirt and his fingers caressed the lace of her bra. He left the temptation of her mouth to trail kisses along her neck and to finally get a look at the breasts he always wondered about. He loved how responsive she was to him how she arched her back to get closer to his touches how her gasps and moans seemed to urge him on. Damon unclasped her bra and looked down at her. Her eyes were hooded and she gave him a small smile as he looked down admiringly at her. She was so beautiful and he was definitely going to enjoy this.

Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes as he looked at her body. He made her feel like she was a piece of art to appreciate. His eyes lingered on every part of her body and his hands were not far behind. She loved how he made her pulse pound and her heart beat faster. She wanted to feel him everywhere on her body. She hadn't felt this kind of heat and passion for anyone before and she was going to enjoy it. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his pale muscled chest. She admired the line of hair that trailed from his just beneath his belly button to the inside of his pants. She wanted to taste him too and rose up to kiss his chest and neck. Somewhere in the back of Bonnie's mind she knew she should stop this, but she just couldn't find the power to do it. Bonnie's hands reached around to explore the expanse of Damon's back and she liked that he let out his own moans and growls of appreciation for her touch. She had always thought him beautiful, but to feel the silky smooth texture of his skin under hands was like heaven. She was definitely going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon lay on the couch lightly caressing Bonnie's back. He hadn't expected her to give in to him so easily. He had figured it would take a few of his "ideas" to work before she would finally be in his arms as she was right now. With a smile on her face no less! She had responded to him with a passion that had lit a flame in his own belly and he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He wasn't letting her go. She was _his_ now.

Bonnie woke up in degrees. Her body ached, her head pounded slightly, and she felt…sated. Then she smelled the familiar scent that both excited her and filled her with dread. Damon's here? The events of last night and early dawn hours of the morning began to race through her mind. Holy shit! She had slept with Damon! Had responded to him with all the pent up energy that had been building in her since the first time she had met him. What had she been thinking! He still carried a torch for her best friend…and she was dating her best friend's brother! Oh my God, when had she become such a floozy? Where had all her morals been when he had been kissing her and touching her body? She had completely forgotten about Jeremy and _his_ obsession with Elena. She had to fix this. Now!

Damon felt Bonnie began to wake. He frowned as the smile that had been on her face had started to turn into horror and then disgust. What the hell? The little witch hadn't complained last night while they had both been exploring each other's bodies like road maps! She certainly hadn't complained when he had tasted her core with his tongue this morning. She had willing wrapped her legs around his waist and turned him so that she could be on top! He felt her body tensed under his touch and she slowly started to push up and away from him.

"Damon, you have to leave right now! I can't believe you took advantage of me! I was tipsy from the wine and you took advantage of my relaxed mood!" Bonnie shouted at him as she picked up the first article of clothing that she found. "I don't recall you complaining last night Miss High Horse! You practically _purred_ every time we had sex! You won't be putting any blame on me just because you woke up to find your high moral compass on the floor!" Damon said as he made his face look as impassive as he could. His blue eyes began to look like storm clouds as his lush mouth thinned into a mulish line. "I..." Bonnie began when they both heard the knock on her door.

"Bonnie, are you home? I thought since I had to cancel last night maybe we could have lunch instead?" Jeremy's voice sounded slightly muffled through the door. He knocked again waiting patiently at the door for Bonnie to answer. "I tried to call a few times this morning to set things up with you, but I kept going to voicemail." Bonnie glared at Damon then frantically looked at the door. Oh crap! "Leave Damon, I have to get this! I want you gone by the time I open that door and I want you to forget what happened last night!" She declared as she started to smooth her hair down and toss on her sweats. "No." Damon said "Let Super Snore know what's going on. As far as I'm concerned I did you a favor. I can't believe you could think I-Bore-You-With-Every-Word- I Speak is a better choice for you!" "Leave now Damon or I swear!" Bonnie said vehemently. "Or you'll _what_?" Damon said with a sneer. Suddenly his head felt as though it was going to explode and he grasped the sides and looked at her angrily. "Fine Witch, I'm leaving, but I'll be back." He said with menace. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on angrily. Bonnie forced herself not to feel the disappointment as she watched him clothed the lower half of his body and begin to walk to the kitchen. She heard the back door slam and sighed again in relief. "Bonnie! Are you there?" She heard Jeremy's uncertain voice again. "Yes, I'm coming!" She raced to the door and hoped that the guilt wouldn't eat her alive when she saw him face to face. Damon was right about one thing her values had seemed to slip away from her with every kiss that he had given her. With every touch of his hand she had felt like she was awakening from a deep sleep. Bonnie schooled her face into a smile as she greeted Jeremy at the door. "Come in I was just sleeping in on the couch…" Her words stalled as she looked at the incredulous look on Jeremy's face. She saw the disbelief and then the hurt flash on his face as he looked down on her. "How could you…?" he had gasped "Who was he?" Jeremy yelled as he pushed his way into the room. "What are you talking about?" Bonnie looked at him frustrated "Who was who?" Jeremy looked at her and pointed to what she had on. Bonnie looked down at herself and her heart sunk into her chest. She had on Damon's shirt.

"I thought we were building something, but I guess you didn't." Jeremy said softly. "I won't tell Elena what you did, but I don't want to see you again." "Oh, Jeremy I'm so sorry. Please it was an accident. I lost my head…" "You've never lost your head with me Bonnie. I have never gotten anything but a few chaste kisses from you!" Jeremy raked a hand through his hair "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this, Bonnie" he said softly before he began walking towards the door. "Jeremy! Please let me explain! I'm so sorry!" Bonnie pleaded as she watched Jeremy open the door and walk to his car. She collapsed on the couch as the tears began to flow down her face. How could she have been so stupid! Jeremy was a nice normal guy and she had hurt him because of this…attraction to Damon. She wished the floor would open up and just swallow her whole! What was she going to do? Her worst fear and her secret fantasy had come true. She had to repair the damage with Jeremy try to get him to forgive her. Her lapse with Damon had been a temporary moment of insanity. The images of her and him flashed in her mind of them not just sating each other's passion, but laughing companionably and him holding her in his arms. Bonnie covered her face with her hands and cried out her frustration.

Damon stormed into the Salvatore boarding house and slammed the door. If she thought he was going to let this go the little witch had another thing coming! He had tasted the passion that she had and there was no way he was letting that go. Besides there was no way he was sharing her with Yawnathon! She was _HIS_! And he didn't share anything that was his! The image of her in his shirt played through his mind. He wondered when she would notice that she had grabbed his it. She had looked edible in it with it barely coming past her thighs and how good her mocha skin had looked underneath it. If she thought he was just going to fade into the background and silently watch while her and that pussy had a relationship she was seriously delusional. He walked into the living room and poured himself a scotch. He didn't notice Stefan until his brother began to talk.

"Rough night, Damon?" Stefan said with some amusement as he watched his shirtless brother down another drink "What's going on? I thought you were just going to run some errands and be back in a few hours?" Stefan could smell the frustration and anger emitting from Damon and he got up to put a comforting hand on his brother's bare shoulder. Had Damon not looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree he would have joked about him coming home with his chest bare. They had grown close these last few years. He and Damon had forged a friendship and were repairing their brotherly bond. He knew that Damon no longer harbored his obsession for Elena and that alone had been enough for Stefan to make amends with him. Stefan picked up the scent and looked at his brother in disbelief. Why would Damon have Bonnie's scent all over him? Whatever had transpired had left Damon hurt and angry. Stefan knew that it wouldn't do any good for him to bring it up as he watched his brother down yet another drink, had that been the third or the fourth he couldn't tell. "Well, I guess I'll go upstairs to read…" Stefan began. "Yes, do that brother. I don't feel like hearing any of your emo crap right about now." Damon said as he began to sit down on the couch and stare at the fire place. Stefan looked back at his brother and again thought maybe he should try to find out what happened, but decided that if Damon wanted to talk then he would find him and do it. Stefan sighed and headed up to his room deciding not to tell Elena about this new development. He loved her but he knew she would jump to conclusions and would hurl accusations at Damon that he wouldn't be able to handle right now. No sense in that.

Damon finally calmed himself down enough to go to his bedroom and shower. That sensation in his chest began again as he thought about his…friendship with Bonnie and the bond they had seemed to have with each other. She always called him on his crap and had never given in to his demands always standing her ground. It had annoyed him to no end in the beginning, but then he had begun to grudgingly respect her and her power. He liked the banter that transpired between the two and enjoyed the sparring matches that the two had whenever they saw each other. He had not acknowledged the attraction he had had for her until she had come back from graduating college and opened her shop. He had been entranced by the new display of confidence that she had begun to show. He had liked that she now stood up to everyone and spoke her mind. The jealousy he, wait no not jealousy...unease, he had felt when she had begun dating Jeremy had eaten him alive. It was then that he had admitted that he wanted her. But, now that he had actually had her he knew that there was no way anyone else was going to have her again. Damon eased into a chair in his bedroom and began to make another plan. He would get his witch. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been re-writing this scene since last week Friday! I hope you like it cause lord knows it took me long enough ! I uploaded this earlier today and just realized that I forgot to add it :) That's what having too much homework does to you I guess. Sorry for the delay! Enjoy  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot all characters belong to their respective shows and literary houses.  
><strong>_

Bonnie sighed as she walked up to the Salvatore mansion. The bag holding her grimore was swinging at her side. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Damon had been sending her flirty text messages all week and dropping by her shop to pester her. She would not admit that she had been slightly jealous of the looks that her cashier had given him as he had walked into the shop and flashed his famous Damon smirk at her. Bonnie had thought the woman would faint dead away and had mean faced Damon the whole time he was there invading her personal space.

The door opened and she held back her sigh of relief when Stefan answered the door. "Hi, Bonnie it's nice to see you again." Stefan said in his quiet voice he smiled his sad smile as she walked past him. Unlike his brother he gave her a wide path to enter. "I'm here to talk to Damon." Bonnie said his name through gritted teeth. "He said he wanted to do a spell because he thought someone might be following Elena." Stefan's brow became even more broody, if that was even possible, as he got a puzzled look on his face. "Damon never mentioned anything..." "Well, well, well if it isn't our resident Samantha" Damon said as he came down the stairs his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. "It's about time you finally came to the house to see me. Finally ready to admit you're…affections?" He asked in his lazy drawl. Damon looked her up and down with his startling blue eyes. He was right in her personal space, a place he seemed to love to be. He sniffed her fruity shampoo and the heady scent of her power and that indefinable smell that was Bonnie.

Bonnie straightened her back as he filled the space around her. She wished she hadn't as their bodies barely touched and the electricity that sparked between them hit her again. As it always seemed to do. "Look, can we do this or not? I have the spell and the ingredients so I can track whoever it is that is following Elena around." Bonnie said as she discreetly moved over to the large desk in the room to lay her grimore and ingredients down. "I have some things I need to attend to after this so I need to make this quick." She snapped at him. Stefan looked at Damon with a puzzled frown on his face; he had never mentioned noticing someone following Elena to him. Something he was certain he would have done if it were actually true. Stefan also knew that Damon harbored no more romantic feelings for Elena either. They had finally hashed all that out years ago. But, as he watched his older brother with Bonnie and the interchange between them he realized that something else was going on. "Damon can I have a word with you? Privately, can you excuse us a moment Bonnie?"Stefan said as he and Damon began to walk into another room.

"Yes, brother?" Damon said with a smirk. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Damon? If Elena is in danger, you know I would want to know." Stefan said his eyes flashing with a hint of anger. "No, Elena's not in any danger at all, Stefan. I don't know where Bonnie got the idea that she was? It's just a spell to locate someone else…she must have heard me wrong." Damon couldn't quite hide the smirk on his face. "Damon, why exactly would you have to lie to Bonnie to get her over here? Is there something you want to tell me? For the past week you have been shifting emotions like your bipolar or something, what's going on?" Stefan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Even now glad that Damon didn't shrug off the contact as he would have when they first arrived in Mystic Falls. "Don't worry your broody little head over this Stefan. If you must know I want to spend a little time with the witch so that we can further our friendship along" Damon hedged. He knew that if he told Stefan about that night that he would go into protective mode and he would never get to spend any time with Bonnie. "I've got everything under control. Go find your girlfriend and spend a little time with her, hmm." Damon said as he sauntered out of the room, but not before hearing his brother chuckle.

Damon had always loved to watch Bonnie do magic. The powerful aura that surrounded her when she did any spell was mesmerizing. He watched as she began to silently chant in her head and her skin began to glow from her power. It was all he could do to keep himself from launching over there and taking her on the desk. He hadn't mentioned to his brother that he actually did have someone following Elena around. It had been no one dangerous, of course, but someone that when Bonnie did do the spell they would have someone to locate, and then had promptly sent him on his way so that the next part of his plan could begin. As the spell concluded on the map a mark was shown in the Florida Keys. "I've located him here," she said looking at Damon with flashing green eyes, "You and Stefan can…" "Oh no can do, Stefan needs to be here to protect Elena. It looks like you and I are going on a road trip." He said as he clapped his hands. "I can't go on a road trip with you, Damon. I have a business and other obligations here in town; I can't just drop everything and go off gallivanting with you!" Bonnie said as she began gathering her stuff and preparing to leave. The further she got away from his maddening smell and the electricity that was between them the better. "Bonnie, your business practically runs itself. Your cousin Lucy can handle the shop while we're gone. It's only for a few days and the safety of your best friend." He could see her caving. "Damon's right Bonnie," Stefan said quietly, "I think it should be the two of you that go. I can look after Elena to make sure she's okay and if there is anything I can do to help while you're gone it would be my honor to take care of." Damon gave his brother a smile because he knew that with those words Bonnie would be on the road with him in a few hours. "Fine, Stefan, thank you for the offer, but the thing I have to take care of is personal so I guess it will have to wait until we get back." Bonnie gave Stefan a warm smile and then looked back at Damon. "Pick me up at my house in three hours." She snapped at him as she walked past both brothers to the door.

_**Sorry guys that's all I've got stay tuned for the road trip. How do you like the Stefan Damon love I showed? And Stefan actually helping his brother in a plan never thought I would see the day. I hope you enjoyed it. Rate and review and remember if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know I will try to incorporate them into the story. **_


	4. Interlude  1

_**Hi everybody! I thought while I'm trying to figure out the next chapter I would write this one shot for you while you're waiting. This story has been on my mind for a couple of days and I figured I might as well write it. So, I'm going to shut up now and let you read .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they are owned by their respective parties.**_

The Carnival

Damon couldn't figure out why he had even agreed to go to the carnival with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler, he didn't do carnivals. They just weren't his thing. But, Stefan and he were finally starting to really mend fences. They were really starting to talk about the past wrongs on both sides without anger (well not as much anger) and bitterness attached to it. After Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline had rescued Stefan from Klaus, but had not able to kill him yet. Stefan and Damon had begun to fix their broken bond of so long ago. Some days were better than others, but things were different between the brothers and they both began to change…for the better. Oh, great now he was sounding all emo, Damon thought as he wandered aimlessly through all the tents and games. It wasn't like it didn't look like it might be fun it's just that he couldn't stand the lovey-dovey stuff and Caroline's constant chatter. He had ditched them for a couple of minutes alone to see what he could see. Damon smiled as he walked along the paths, it's a shame the witch isn't here, he thought, it would have at least been a bit more entertaining. But, Bonnie was at college and was apprenticing with another witch who specializes in a special element to help her develop her powers more. She had been powerful before, but in the two years that she had been gone she had become even more so. But, her class workload and her apprenticeship kept her busy and she was unable to come.

Damon continued to walk down the paths a twist here a turn there, he caught the smell. There was someone with a not so small amount of magic in them. Damon followed his nose to a bright red tent, its edges finished with gold. A woman sat in a chair, her black hair in short braids that were cut close to just past her jaw line with pink and purple braids framing her slightly oval face. She had deep brown eyes long lashes and dark black eyebrows that arched becomingly to frame her almond shaped eyes. She looked up at Damon as she shuffled the cards in her hand. Damon looked up at the sign and read the large letters spelling out "TAROT CARD READINGS". "Great _Tarot cards_! Seriously?" Damon thought as he debated on taking a seat. He could smell the magic on her and as she gestured for him to sit down he and that's when he decided he would to see what his future holds.

Damon sat down in the comfortable chair across from her. "Hello, my name is Letty. What may I ask would you like insight on today? Is it a question about your career?" Letty asked she had a deep soothing voice that felt as calming as waves lapping at your feet. "No, you don't look like a man worried about money", she said with a warm smile that reached her eyes, "Perhaps, it is a family problem?" Letty eyed him and saw him stiffen slightly. "Ah, not a subject you would like to broach?" She eyed him her kind brown eyes softening "That's completely understandable. Forget I even said it." She laughed and again Damon felt her magic try to soothe and relax him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It's not like she knows about his and Stefan shaky path down the road to something more than hate and competition. Letty eyed him and took a deep breath of her own letting it out equally as slowly. Damon could feel the hum of her power as she shuffled the cards once more and handed them to Damon. "I would like you to shuffle the cards while you think of what you want to know. I will then do a four card spread." Letty's smooth voice explained quietly. "I will try to give my best interpretation to what the cards read. I will never ask you what your question is. But, if you would like to write it in my book along with a working email address, I can give you a more indepth interpretation within forty-eight hours. Do you have any questions sir?" Damon shook his head and began shuffling the cards. He tried not to think about anything or anyone in particular as he shuffled. He preferred to make his own future, not have it dictated by some cards. But, his troubled mind still thought of the way things were evolving and of a special caramel woman with flashing greens eyes and a quick wit.

Damon handed Letty the cards and watched as she cut the deck into three sections then gathered the cards up. Letty laid the cards on the table face down and then laid the rest of the deck aside. "This is the first card that I will reveal. It represents who you are in the present." Letty turned the card over and Death appeared. Damon's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Letty with a bit of surprise on his face. Letty gave him a warm smile and said, "Don't worry, this is not a bad card to have, let me finish the reveal and then I will interpret the meaning for you." Letty met Damon's bright blue eyes with her dark brown ones and waited for him to consent or refuse. He sat in his chair for a moment and nodded his head for her to continue. Letty nodded her own head and revealed the next card. "This is your block or support card. It represents what may be blocking your path or something positive that you could do to make you become your whole self." The card was the Paige of Cups. She smiled and continued to reveal the next card. "This is the third card it is called your 'Past' card. It represents your immediate past on what you need to either let go or learn from in your past." The card was the Queen of Swords; Letty again smiled at the card almost as if in greeting and moved to reveal the next. "This is the last card. It is called 'Future' card. It represents what your future could be like if you continue on the path that you are. If the card is a minor card then I will pull two cards from the deck for clarification." Damon again nodded waiting to see what the last card would be. His fourth card was a ten of swords. Letty looked at the card thoughtfully and then pulled two cards from the top of the deck and laid them face up on the table above the final card. The first was the Hermit and the other was the Universe card. Letty sat back astonished for a moment at the cards for a moment. Letty sat in silence for a few minutes her eyes roaming the cards. Damon could feel as her magic softly hummed. He realized she was ready as she looked up.

"Your first card is Death, it means that your old life is dying away and you are soon to be reborn to a new one. Since this is the Death card then the death of your old life will be shed with tears and grief. I am sorry for that, but it needs to be cleansed and buried in order for you to be this new person." Letty looked at Damon her eyes soften with compassion as she tells him the meaning of his first card. "But it is tempered with the Paige of Cups. It means that you are also discovering new found relationships and repairing old ones. All of these relationships are not developed yet but they are getting there. In relation to your first card this is a good thing, because it means that right now you are on the path to something you have always wanted." Damon looked at her and tried not to gape in astonishment at the accuracy of the reading thus far. "Your 'Past' card is the Queen of Swords. This means that either you were with someone one who didn't really care for you or they treated you like you were their own personal mind game. The Queen represents someone who is very smart, witty, but can also be cold and conniving. But, her placement is far away from your present card which means that you are in the process of letting your past go." Damon got a chill up his spine as he listened to her continue. "The ten of swords is your final card of the reading. The ten of swords represents that you are at the limit of your negative thinking. It won't get any worse than it currently is right now. It also indicates a need for honesty and straightforwardness. This card means you need to know that manipulations will not work in concern to your question and you have to be straight with the people you love and want in your life. You have to take responsibility for your choices and thought processes and begin to change them to something positive." Letty looked at Damon again. Her soothing voice holding a small warning in it, "You have two destiny cards here. The first is the Hermit. It represents self reflection and closing yourself off. I think if you are not upfront and honest in regards to this question you will end up pretty bitter and definitely alone." Her voice sounded sad and she gave Damon a comforting look. "But, there is another path because your other clarification card is the Universe card. That represents everything that you have wanted the most. It represents finding your place and finding real happiness. I think that would correspond with you making sure that in regards to this question of making sure you play no games and that you do things with integrity." Letty again looked at Damon her words still carrying the hum of power on them.

"Thank you very much, Letty. I certainly enjoyed my reading and you have given me much to think about," Damon said as he readjusted his legs under the table, "May I write my question and email address in your book for a more detailed interpretation?" Damon said the words calmly even as his hands shook uncontrollably. He was shaken by the reading and how much it had revealed about his path so far. Letty reached over and put a comforting hand on his. "Vampire, you have a real chance at something special. Make sure you heed the cards warning." She smiled warmly at him again as Damon looked at her in sheer amazement. How could she know what he was and not just from the touching him, but apparently from the minute he walked up? "How did you know?" He asked his brow furrowed. He didn't like that someone could detect him so easily. "And why aren't you scared? Or threatening me?" He glowered at Letty with a bit more fierceness than he intended. Letty smiled again. "I can understand why you would think that I would have one or maybe even both of those reactions. But, I saw something in you that needed help. I knew the moment you showed up that you were supposed to be here to get the guidance you need to finally have something that is…" Letty frowned and cleared her throat. "That is simply yours."

Damon paid the fee and gave her a generous tip and walked away. He had a lot to think about and real decisions to make. He didn't think he could ever really make up for the horrible things that he had done, but he thought that he could make better decisions from now on. Damon began to make his way back to the others.

Later that night Damon walked along a forest path deep in thought. He had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of hard decisions to make.

But, he knew without a doubt that the only person he wanted to be his alone. _**Was**_ _**The Witch.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I just realized (four chapters in) that I don't think I thanked everyone for your reviews and putting me in your favorites and updates categories. Well, thank you very much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it and how very flattered (and humbled) by your interest in my story.**

**Okay done with the sappy stuff. This next chapter is going to focus on Jeremy and Bonnie and only have a little Damon and Bonnie in it. Don't worry I am posting that chapter immediately after this one. I just didn't want it to be too long so I broke it up. Enjoy!**

Bonnie sat on her couch in the living room of her home. She had moved back into her Grams home when she had come back. It held the happiest and saddest memories to her and it felt more like home than the place she had lived in with her father. She needed to make things right with Jeremy. Bonnie knew that his feelings for her were far stronger than hers, but she had not wanted to break his heart. But, she didn't want to string him along either. He was right about the fact that if she had been serious about building anything with him her night with Damon would have never happened.

Bonnie realized that she had fallen back into the pattern of wanting to be normal and that Jeremy had been her way of doing that. Bonnie had long ago accepted the magic within her. She loved and respected that part of her and had thought she had put trying to be "normal" behind her. She guessed some old habits die hard. Bonnie picked up her cell phone; exhaling a deep breath she called Jeremy.

"Hey can we talk?" Bonnie said on a shaky breath. "I don't know Bonnie; I don't really want to talk to you right now." Jeremy said in a tense voice. "Look, I know you don't want to hear any apologies from me. I just want to know that you are okay…"Bonnie said letting the sentence die. "Of course, I'm not okay Bonnie! I loved you! I have since I was 16 years old and when I finally think I'm going to have something with you I find out that you were never really serious at all!" Jeremy yelled into the phone. Bonnie was glad they were not face to face so that he couldn't see her flinch. She took a shaky breath and said calmly "Jeremy, you are right, I never should have started dating you. I knew that you had strong feelings for me and I knew that my feelings did not match yours. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you find joy and happiness with someone else." Bonnie hung up the phone quietly letting her legs fall soundlessly back onto the floor. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang again. "Hey, it's me, Jeremy…Bonnie you have been my friend for as long as I can remember. Even if I am hurt and angry right now I should not have yelled at you the way I just did. Would you like to come over for a little while and talk? I can order some pizza and we can hang out." Jeremy's voice sounded sad, but hopeful as he waited for Bonnie's answer on the other end. "I would love to, Jeremy. I'll be there in ten." Bonnie hung up the phone again and got dressed. Maybe they can put this behind them and at least salvage their friendship. Bonnie went to her room to put on some jeans and a t shirt and moved the bag she had packed for her and Damon's trip to the Florida Keys.

/

Bonnie knocked on Jeremy's apartment door and waited for him in the brightly lit hallway. She had always liked the layout of the apartment complex with its open courtyard and beautiful trees and benches to sit on. Jeremy opened the door and invited her into his apartment. "Sorry it's such a mess in here. I haven't had a chance to clean the place lately…" "Don't worry; you should see my place when I get busy with the store. It's like a hurricane hit it!" Bonnie says with a laugh. She walks over to the couch and picks up a large pile of clothes and books looking at Jeremy inquiringly. He points to another chair and she drops them on it and takes a seat. "So, what's going on with you? We haven't really talked since…" Bonnie ends her sentence awkwardly and wishes she had thought of something else to say. "I've been okay; I've been pretty busy with work lately. I was assigned a story to investigate some political going ons at the state capital. It has me traveling all the time." Jeremy says deciding to ignore the last part of her statement. She was still as beautiful as a warm summer day to him and it hurt a little to look at her after what happened. "Oooh, political intrigue huh?" Bonnie says as she smiles at him. "That sounds interesting. Is it something that you can talk about or is it hush hush?" Bonnie settles more comfortably on her spot on the couch.

"I know it was Damon, Bonnie. I knew the minute you opened the door and I saw the shirt you had on. I always knew there was something between you two, but I didn't know that it had progressed to that level." Jeremy said his voice choking a little as he finally got the words out. "Yes, it was Damon, but that was a momentary lapse in judgment. He's still in love with Elena and I won't be second choice for him because he can't have her. I wish I could tell you that I was sorry for doing it, but I'm not. It felt right, but I am sorry that it hurt you." Bonnie said staring into Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy struggled with what she said and with he should say the next words. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he didn't want that bastard to have her. "Bonnie, Damon hasn't been in love with Elena in a long time. Hell, he treats her like his sister now and only rags Stefan every now and again. He's changed a lot. I guess you haven't really seen the changes because you have were in college and then while you were apprenticing with the witches to master your powers." Jeremy said the words and realized that they didn't cut his throat as much as he thought they would. He knew that Damon had always had a thing for Bonnie and had kept it to himself while she was away. "I'm not saying that he doesn't still have his moments, but they are few and farther between now. I can honestly say that he's a better person now." Jeremy watched the emotions that played across Bonnie's face as she heard the information that he had just relayed to her. "But he's always acting like a jerk when he's around me…" Bonnie said quietly almost to herself. "Yeah, well that's Damon for you…some habits die hard." Jeremy said rubbing the back of his neck. He felt better having gotten this out. Jeremy didn't know if he would ever really get over Bonnie, but he knew that what he was doing was the right thing. "Jeremy, I have to go…I'm really sorry I just need some time to think, okay?" Bonnie said as she stood up from her position on his couch. "No, it's okay, Bon, I understand." Jeremy kissed her cheek and opened the door to watch the woman he loved walk out of his life.

/

The drive home was a blur for Bonnie as she replayed the conversation in her head. Damon had feelings for her? It seemed impossible, but as she began to consider the past years she began to remember things that at the time hadn't felt important. Damon coming to the college to play a games of pool with her, bringing her soup when she was sick, him talking to her in her dorm room at night or coming over to her apartment while she had been apprenticing. Could he really have feelings for her? More importantly did she have feelings for him? She had hung on to her anger for a long time about her Grams death, but she realized that no one was to blame for that because it had been her Grams' decision to do the spell with her even knowing that she would die from it. She knew that she had forgiven his part in her Grams death and had even told him as much. She had even been privileged to a genuine smile from him. She knew that he would always have a bit of darkness in him, but if she were honest with herself she had seen the changes. She had noticed the brothers slowly building a new relationship and had noticed that the taunts that Damon tossed his brother were not laced with the same bitterness and hatred they had been before.

/

But she had never considered their unusual friendship to be anything more than what it was. She never thought they he would ever be interested in her in a romantic way. Bonnie admitted that she had always been attracted to Damon from the first time she had met him. She admitted that when he had bitten her while Emily had inhabited her body she had felt a connection with him. Bonnie admitted that she had felt that connection even as he had acted like a complete fool for her best friend and crazy Katherine. Often wondering why he would settle for being their second choice. Bonnie sat down again on her couch using her remote to turn on her stereo. She had a lot of thinking to do indeed.

/

Damon drove silently to Bonnie's home. He figured that he and Bonnie could drive through the afternoon and have diner and then share a hotel room. Maybe he could convince her to go dancing. _"You have to be straight forward and honest if you want happiness."_ The words flew through his mind as he began to make a turn that would get him a little closer to her home. He remembered his reading with Letty and pulled over for one moment. If Bonnie found out that this was all a ruse she would be super pissed. He figured set him on fire or blowing his head up kind of pissed. It would take him even longer to get her to see that they could be more to each other. But, did he have the guts to come clean? Could he look her in the eyes and tell her that he was wrong and he was…sorry, even now the word still has a bitter taste to him. Not as much as before since he had said it to Stefan and that had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He would tell her, he decided. He would just lay all his cards on the table and whether she accepted or rejected him at least it would be out in the open. Damon swallowed hard as he pulled into her driveway.

Bonnie felt rather than heard Damon's car pull into her driveway. She had been thinking of this too long and had finally come to some surprising conclusions. She got up from the couch and picked up her newly packed bag and walked to the door. She hoped that once everything was all out in the open that everything would be alright.

As Damon opened his door to get out his car his mouth opened slightly as he perused Bonnie's outfit. Where the hell had she gotten those jeans from, he thought. They looked as though they were painted on to her petite frame and hung low on her hips. The dark green tank top she wore hung to her curves enhancing her breasts and making her skin glow and changing her normally hazel eyes burn a bright green. She had her hair down and her curls hung low down her back. She looked stunning.

**I know I'm a beast for ending it here, but no worries I'm posting the next chapter right after this one! Hope you guys liked this one don't forget to review and throw some suggestions in there! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. **

Bonnie looked at Damon's expression and hid her smile by turning around and locking the door. She walked casually to the car with her bag and smiled at him with a shy smile. "What no mean muggin today, Bon-Bon?" Damon said with a smile of his own. "I figured I would be nice to you since you've been stalking me for the past week or so. But, if you want I can always set your jacket on fire or pop one of tires." Bonnie said with sugary sweetness. Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No, a smile is much better than those other two options." Damon said and gave her a smile of his own. "You look beautiful, Bonnie." "Thank you, so do you." Bonnie said and blushed as she saw the Damon smirk grace his face.

"Bonnie, there is something I have to tell you…" "Damon there's something I want to say…" They both started talking their sentences crashing into each other. "Sorry, Damon you go first." Bonnie said with a gesture of her hand. Damon stood in front of her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Bonnie, I lied to you about someone following Elena. I mean there was someone following her, an old human friend of mine, but she was never in any danger. It was just a way for me to be able to spend some time with you so that I could convince you that I'm a good choice for you." What!" Bonnie said as she took several deep breaths. "Was your friend dangerous?" "No, I saved his life and he owed me a favor. To be honest he did a piss poor job of following her. When I would check on him he would be asleep in his car half the time and he lost her like six times." Damon chuckled when he remembered his friend asleep in the driver's seat of his car with cold pizza and coffee. "He didn't even last the whole week, I told him to go home to his family since he sucked at it anyway." Damon shrugged his shoulders and looked over to check Bonnie's reaction. Bonnie stared into Damon's face for a very long time as she imagined him checking on his friend and she started to giggle. The giggle turned into a snort and then she was laughing bent over holding her sides. "Hey, it wasn't that funny." "I can't believe you did that just so you could spend time with me. All you have to do is ask Salvatore. You know that you don't have to hide anything from me. I think I can forgive you for that one, okay?" Bonnie said as she started to straighten up. "I wanted to tell you that I have been thinking too, I think that we should start seeing each other. You know start dating. The night we spent together, both in and out of bed, was really nice and I would like to see where this could go." Bonnie looked at Damon in the eyes as she made her statement. She liked how his silver blue eyes softened and became warm as the sky on a sunny day.

Damon nodded to her because he was at a loss for words. He came closer to her and took her hand in his. He loved feeling the fire that always started when they came into contact with each other. He was glad that he came clean with her, because he didn't think that he would have gotten her offer if he hadn't. "Sure, Bonnie, I would enjoy dating you." Damon said his voice deep, seductive, and sincere. "Well Mr. Salvatore, I also have another idea. How about we make that trip to the Keys anyway so that we can have some fun? I already took the time and it would be a shame to waste it?" Bonnie gave him a slow smile as her green eyes danced with humor. "Alright Bonnie, let's roll" Damon said and opened the door for her.

**I know this one is super short, but the adventure is just beginning. I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. Review and suggest! LOL **


	7. Author's Note

Hi everybody! I'm completely blocked with this story so I'm going to put it on hold until I tear down the wall.

So now I am going to shamelessly promote my two one shots that I wrote. One is for the Bamon fans and one is for the Stefonnie fans. Both are for the Bonnie fans.

I have been reading Bonnie stories on this site and am fascinated how they all seem to have a certain chemistry (some sweet others passionate) with our favorite witch so I decided to try my hand at it. Check them out I hope you like them.

Don't worry I have not abandoned this story but I figured since I can't write for this one I might as well keep sharp and write some others.

Thanks you guys and be patient with me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaim: I own nothing!**

**Finally I got inspiration! I'm shirking my moving responsibilities to write this so I hope you enjoy it! It's going to be short I think cause I only had a short burst of inspiration****. Hey nobody's perfect.**

The drive to Key West had been pretty fun. Damon and Bonnie had laughed and joked and occasionally fought over what station to keep the radio on and how fast Damon drove. They arrived in Key West in less than a day. As Bonnie walked into their hotel room she tried to look unaffected by the posh living arrangements that they would share for the next few days.

'_I've got to be crazy to spend this time with him.' _Bonnie thought as she watched Damon bring their bags in from the car. _'Well, we've been having fun so far. What's the worst that could happen? And I haven't wanted to set him on fire at all, that's got to be progress.'_ Bonnie giggled at the thought and ran her hand across the large antique dresser that sat up against the wall. Damon looked at her with a question in his eyes and set the bags down in the middle of the floor. He wondered what she could be thinking about that had made her giggle so mischievously. _'Probably about me' _Damon thought as he watched her circle the room and inspect the bathroom. _'Still have the high standards I see.'_ Damon said with a small chuckle. He looked over to see Bonnie raise an eyebrow as she sat on the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. He had reserved the honeymoon suite and the room was littered with rose petals and had a large ice filled bucket with an unopened champagne bottle and two glasses and chocolates on a small table beside it. The carpet was a lovely dove white and his boots sank down it was so plush. The walls were colored an eggshell white with splashes of coral and pink as if the painter couldn't decide which ones to paint the walls. He liked the dark woods of the dressers and canopy bed. The room was also equipped with a well stocked kitchen and was close to all the sites that Key West had to offer. Damon walked slowly over to Bonnie and snaked his arm around her waist to turn her around. He bent down and kissed her lips a kiss that Bonnie returned eagerly.

Bonnie pulled away from Damon's lips and sighed licking her own to taste him again. "Damon let's go check out the beach and go for a swim." Bonnie said as she began to unpack her suitcase. "I'm sure we can find something to do in the room Bon to occupy our time. Look…chocolates!" Damon said as he popped one into his mouth with a smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes and pulled her dark purple two piece suit and large beach towel out. "Well, I want to soak up some sun before we go out tonight so if you want to come with you can. If not stay in the room and watch some TV on that humongous television." Bonnie walked into the bathroom to change from her traveling clothes and take a quick shower before she changed. After her shower and changing into her swimsuit and cover up, she walked out to find Damon in black swim trunks and black sandals. His dark eyebrow lifted up and he had a wolfish smile on his face as he inspected her swimwear. "Looking good Bennett. I would have been more agreeable if I had known you were going to look so good wearing that suit." Bonnie's swimsuit hugged her curvy body wonderfully and the straps of her top were crossed in the back and the cups lifted her breasts to make them appear higher. She wore cute boy shorts that made her bottom more rounded and her legs look impossibly long. Bonnie shook her head and collected her own sandals and sunscreen as she walked out with him.

Damon was beginning to think that maybe he should have pressed Bonnie to stay in the hotel room. He did not like the way these _boys_ were looking at _his_ woman. If he hadn't known that Bonnie didn't realize all the attention she was getting, he might have ripped out a few of their throats just on principal alone. Damon smirked as one of Bonnie's unknown admirers got hit by the volleyball when she came out of the water. The water cascaded off of her body in rivulets, caressing her body like hands some of the men had completely stopped playing all together and simply gawked at her. Still having no idea of the appreciation she was garnering as she searched for him on the beach spotting the lounge chairs he had rented for them, Bonnie made her way over to him. Her face lit up with a smile as she saw him and he watched with pleasure of his own the sway of her hips and the bounce of her breasts as she walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek before trying to lie down in the chair beside him. Damon had other plans and deepened the kiss as he pulled her into his lap. He wanted to make sure that her admirers got the picture that they weren't just friends. "Damon! I'm all wet! Let me dry off first since you refuse to get in the water." Bonnie laughed as she half heartedly attempted to get up. "Yeah, I bet you are all wet from that kiss I just gave you." Damon chuckled as he pulled the towel from the other lounge chair. "And I don't particularly like salty water it makes my skin all dry. And no way am I messing up my hair besides it was much nicer watching you get out of the water." He said in her ear before nibbling it. Bonnie blushed and reached for the towel to dry off her legs and arms before wrapping the towel around her body. "But, the water is perfect Damon. It's so warm and the breeze is unbelievable! I even saw a school of fish while I was out swimming! It was beautiful." Bonnie gushed as she sat in her own lounge chair. She noticed that Damon had positioned the umbrella so that most of the shade hit her chair and she smiled inwardly. He had been so considerate throughout the whole drive here. Well except when he wanted to listen to 60's rock and she had wanted to listen to some pop music. That argument had been fierce and there had been a few growls and maybe she had let one of his fingers sizzle, but it had worked itself out when they had decided to listen to disco instead. Damon had told her about his days in the clubs wearing bell bottoms and black leisure suits dancing the night away. Bonnie didn't think she had ever laughed so hard in her life.

Bonnie pulled her sunscreen out to begin rub the lotion on her arms. Damon took the lotion from her hands and began to apply the lotion to the rest of her body slowly rubbing it into her body. Bonnie was out of breath for a whole other reason by the time he had finished with her legs. "Lay on your stomach so I can rub it on your back." Damon said huskily showing that she was not the only one affected by his detailed attention to her body. "We wouldn't want you to get burned now would we?" Bonnie giggled and lay on her stomach allowing him to push the straps of her top down. Damon rubbed the lotion in slow circular motions on her back getting the knots she hadn't realized she had in her shoulders. She moaned lightly and tried not to arch into his hands as he began to smooth lotion further down her back close to her butt. She licked her lips lightly and closed her eyes savoring the cool feel of his hands on her skin. It felt so good with the sun warming as his hands cooled her body. Bonnie sighed as she felt Damon pepper kisses onto her back where his hands left and she could feel her arousal slowly began to build. "Damon, we're in public! Stop acting like we are at a private beach!" Bonnie whispered. She knew she didn't have to say the words loudly. "Aww, but Bonnie, to me we are the only ones on the beach that count." Damon said the words huskily as he moved his cool lips onto her shoulder and up along the back of her neck. Bonnie moaned again but reluctantly sat up to stop Damon's slow seduction from going any further. At least out in the open anyway. "I'm a little tired, let's go back to the room. I'd like to take…a nap." Bonnie said her meaning very clear by the curve of her lips and the silky way she let the last words slip out of her mouth. "Sounds good to me, I know I'm _exhausted_ from the drive. Why it's a wonder I don't fall over right here!" Damon said pointedly. He was already gathering up her towel and lotion and ushering her off the beach to walk the few feet back to their hotel room. He was more than happy to take up their previous actions in their room.

**Yup, I'm ending it here! I'm evil I know, but I promise to update it soon. I promise a very steamy Bamon scene! But, I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far sorry it took me so long to update it, but the one shots finally worked and I was able to work through my writer's block for this story. Okay, enough blah, blah, blahing from me. Review please! And if you have suggestions or questions please feel free to add them or PM me! Thanks for your patience and sticking with me through my writer's block! **


End file.
